Tili Tili Bom
by Agent Frostbite
Summary: A challenge to hear who's got the scariest thing to say ends with Nikki singing a particularly haunting Russian lullaby...and something long forgotten and malevolent coming out of the woodwork through her.


**A/N: I apologize if the lyrics to the song aren't entirely accurate.**

* * *

"Oh, that's not the scariest thing I've ever heard," Nikki laughed as she heard the end of the Cybertronian ghost story. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe frowned. Bumblebee hugged his knees to his chest. The three were in holoform, on the floor, sitting in an almost circle with Nikki, Frenzy, and Rumble. The latter two glanced at each other before saying what all five would soon regret.

"You got something scarier?" She grinned. It wasn't her usual gleeful or delighted grin. It wasn't joyous or elated. It wasn't sad or wry. It was a creepy grin. No teeth showing. For a moment, Sideswipe almost pictured Nikki with fangs. "Prove it."

Nikki looked at the ceiling. "Jarvis, dim the lights, please." Once he had, she began to sing. She made sure to keep her hypnotic abilities out of it so that the full creepiness of the song could sink in.

Tili Tili Bom

Закройте глаза прямо сейчас

(Close your eyes now)

ходьба Кто-то вне дома

(Someone's walking outside the house)

И стучит в дверь

(And knocks on the door)

The Cybertronians looked at each other, all of them translating the lyrics. They were creepy, no doubt. Maybe not creepy enough to make it hard to slip into recharge, but definitely better than their ghost stories.

Bumblebee refrained from looking up the origin of the song, or looking ahead at the rest of the lyrics. He didn't want to be the first to chicken out and run. Sunny and Sides would never stop teasing him about getting scared over a human lullaby. Still, he was wondering if sacraficing his dignity would be better than not getting any recharge for a couple of days.

Tili Tili Bom

Ночные птицы щебечут

(The nightbirds are chirping)

Он находится внутри дома

(He is inside the house)

Чтобы посетить тех, кто не может спать

(To visit those who can't sleep)

Nikki's voice had taken on a childlike note. It held all of its usual beauty and some of its haunting, mesmerizing tone, but the childlike note had seeped through, and that was definitely not like her. It also didn't help that the lights seemed to continue to dim.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were still trying to pretend that they weren't creeped out. Frenzy and Rumble were as well, but doing much less of a good job, as this was their boss, and she had never sounded like this before. Bee's optics darted around the room, looking for any abnormal shadows or hooded figures.

Он ходит

(He walks)

Он идет

(He is coming)

ближе

(Closer)

Sunny and Sides glanced at the light switch - nobody was there - then at the rafters. There they saw a hooded figure that disappeared only seconds after they saw it. Both weren't sure they'd seen anything at all. They looked around the rest of the room, searching for Nikki's accomplices in this well-executed prank.

Frenzy started to stand, but Rumble placed a hand on his twin's arm to keep him from doing so. Before Frenzy could ask, Rumble pressed a finger to his lips and pointed at the door. Frenzy looked, and saw a shadow lingering there. It was about normal height for a human, maybe a bit skinny. It moved like a snake, slithering away after Frenzy looked at it for a second too long.

Tili Tili Bom

Можете ли вы услышать его закрытия в?

(Can you hear him closing in?)

Скрытую вокруг угла

(Lurking around the corner)

Глядя прямо на вас

(Staring right at you)

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker looked around, feeling another set of optics watching them. Both caught the shadow slithering away, and tracked its movements to just behind Nikki. Both tried to warn her, but it was as if something was keeping their mouths closed or had turned off their vocalizers. That's when they heard a whisper in their audios, one so faint they were sure no-one else could hear it or would beileve them. _"Shhh."_

Rumble decided to stay extremely still after seeing the terrified look on Sunny's and Sides' faces. Frenzy watched his brother's reaction and began trying to go for the exit again. This time, it wasn't Rumble's hand on his arm, keeping him here. The fingers were long and bony, cold and sharpened into tips, sending pure terror up his spinal strut. They gripped his arm tightly for a chilling moment before releasing him and slithering away to parts unknown.

Tili Tili Bom

Тихая ночь скрывает все

(The silent night hides everything)

Он подкрадывается позади вас

(He sneak up behind you)

И он собирается получить вас

(And he is going to get you)

Bumblebee looked at Nikki, after having looked at everyone else and all around the room for who or what could be causing the rest of the creepy stuff to happen. When he looked at her, he saw her eyes had gone completely black. Like, 'dead of night in the middle of the woods with no-one around for miles' black. She was also smiling creepily. That wasn't Nikki smiling; he knew it.

All five looked to her, then saw the figure behind her. He stood head and shoulders above Nikki's height, and had long, sharp, fang-like teeth. He had pale white skin and ebony black, soulless eyes. The grin he was wearing was one of pure mailce. In fact, her grin almost matched his. His black, hooded robe covered all of him except his face and long, bony hands. He was undoubtedly not natural, alive, or kind.

Он ходит

(He walks)

Он идет

(He is coming)

ближе

(Closer)

He walked toward them with long, gliding steps. The Cybertronians shot to their feet, ready to run. Nikki stood at shutter speed, tilting her head and gliding toward the group as well. They didn't want to leave her, but they weren't sure that this was a prank anymore. The hooded figure reached out for them with one of his hands, his malicious grin radiating his sinister intent.

All that was needed was for him to reach out, and the group was gone. They flew from the room, screaming and shouting in terror. None of them dared to look back for fear of seeing the monster on their heel struts, reaching out, ready to grab their legs and drag them into obvilion.

Well, the whole base heard them screaming bloody murder, and went to investigate. All they found was Nikki fast asleep. Everyone shook their heads and muttered things about them. Nobody saw Nikki's twitches and silent screams of terror. Nobody saw the janitor not dare to look in the room. And nobody ever saw that thing again.

At least, nobody who lived to tell the tale.


End file.
